Down The Drain
by TaShYrEi
Summary: He's ready to prove he can be Superman for her. [Tamaki x Haruhi]


**Down The Drain**

_Disclaimer: Ouran currently not in possession…_

**I am once again struck with my TamaHaru obsession flu. Lol. No updates for those who have A.Y on their alerts for now… I promise you I have the ideas…but they won't come out right! **

…

"… Oh, and after that, I'll take you to an amusement park, just the two of us!" A particular blonde beamed proudly, his hand pointing at the sky.

Haruhi felt like she was going to bust open.

Well, who wouldn't be? Heaven knows what could happen when the man was around.

And right now, his loud proclamation had caused every head in the neighborhood to turn in their direction, much to the brunette's mortification.

Why, oh why did she ever agree to his offer of letting him accompany her home?

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Haruhi, please, please let me go with you! I-I can't bear to see my daughter go home alone in an environment as dangerous as this! So please let me escort you to your house!" Tamaki wailed, clinging to the natural rookie's pants.

"Tamaki-senpai, no. You can't come with me. You'll just cause a fuss—"

Oh. No.

There were those puppy eyes again. Those damn watery eyes…

Must not… give in… to temptation…

Failed.

"Ugh, okay, you can come. But please—"

"Oh, Haruhi, I can't thank you enough! At last, you've understood the meaning of father and daughter bonding!" Tamaki squeezed her in a tight hug, crushing her respiratory organs into smithereens.

"Uh, yeah, _right_."

"Don't worry, my daughter! I'd be the one to personally usher you home—no fancy limousines and drivers! I'll be literally _walking_ you home!" Tamaki smiled broadly, his princely glow emanating again.

This was bad. _Very_ bad.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Okay, so it was more of a plead than an offer—but nonetheless they were still here and people were staring at them and it was completely embarrassing and she had to stop him right now before matters get worse.

But really, can things go any worse?

"Ahh, Tamaki-senpai, I think I can see our house from here…" Haruhi blurted as she raised a hand to her forehead, pretending to look somewhere far. Just to distract him.

"Really?" Tamaki exclaimed dynamically. "Let's go hurry, then!" And he grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him as he ran eagerly towards the direction Haruhi was looking at a while ago.

Haruhi sighed. But hey, at least it worked.

Tamaki seemed to be full of energy because he was running at full speed and poor, poor Haruhi just looked like a piece of luggage he hauled behind him.

"Oh, no!" A piercing scream from behind shot through the Host King's ears.

Without delay, the blonde turned his head around to see Haruhi gaping helplessly at a wide open sewage manhole—shock instilled on her features.

"W-What happened!?" Tamaki found himself stuttering, worried at what could've happened to her.

"M-My mechanical pencil… it fell right inside." The brunette mumbled weakly.

"Don't ever worry, I'll get it back for you!" Tamaki declared.

"Huh? Wait, what're you going to do?" Haruhi asked apprehensively, a very bad feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. "Wait!!!"

But she realized her warning was too late when she heard a crackling splash from underground—Tamaki had dived inside the sewage, head first.

"Haruhi!" A voice echoed from inside the canal. "Stay right there, I'm still looking for your pencil!"

The natural rookie heard several consecutive splatters that sounded like rapid swimming motions.

So, okay, she was wrong. It _could_ get any worse.

She knew Tamaki was stupid. But this was insane.

Haruhi remained staring at the open manhole, waiting for Tamaki to get out. She just hoped he didn't get washed out by uhh… piles and piles of dung leading to a compost dump in the middle of nowhere.

A hand suddenly appeared, and it gripped an edge of the manhole lid—it was Tamaki, struggling to climb the slippery passageway. He was a total mess—his uniform dripping wet, blonde hair turned into chocolate brown accompanied by knots and tangles, and his face caked with soil and dirt, making him look like some sort of mud monster.

"I…" His arms fell limply on his knees, panting. "Got your… pencil." And he revealed a mechanical pencil from his pocket, covered in thick mud.

"Uhh… Thank you." Haruhi took the pencil from his hand.

And she smiled. "But you know, you shouldn't have gotten it back. Because I have another one right here—" She slipped her hand inside her own pocket and showed him a pencil that was exactly identical to the one that fell in the canal.

"Oh."

"Oh, and Tamaki-senpai?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I think you better take a bath when we get home. You stink." Haruhi laughed heartily and ran ahead, with Tamaki chasing after her.

…

**Heehee. I thought of this idea for quite a while…Well, I've had an experience of falling into a construction manhole myself. But it was just shallow…I was rushing to school that time and I suddenly fell into one of those and my uniform got dirty…Lol. Here in the Philippines, canals are usually dirty so don't fall into one!**


End file.
